Bolehkah Aku Menyayanginya
by ambudaff
Summary: Aku seorang Death Eater. Tapi, tidak bolehkah aku menyayanginya?


Dark Revell.

Seperti biasa. Saat-saat pemenuhan kesenangan para Death Eaters.

Minuman keras. Judi. Adu mantra. Penyiksaan Muggle. Terutama Muggle wanita.

Kau tahu sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan pada gadis-gadis Muggle itu.

Dan seperti biasa aku turut di sini hanya untuk formalitas. Hanya agar tidak mengundang kemurkaan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan, walaupun ia sendiri jarang hadir. Biasanya aku akan mencicipi beberapa teguk minuman, lalu menyingkir ke sudut ruangan, memperhatikan aktivitas mereka. Lebih sering aku bahkan meninggalkan Revell sedini mungkin dengan alasan ramuanku ada yang harus diaduk tepat waktu.

Bila aku tidak bisa menghindar, ada dua hal yang biasa kulakukan pada gadis Muggle yang mereka berikan padaku. Kalau bisa, aku melepasnya. Kalau itu tidak mungkin, aku membunuhnya. Dengan cepat, dan dengan sesedikit mungkin rasa sakit.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda.

Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri yang menyerahkan gadis Muggle itu padaku.

"Pakai dia!" titahnya.

Tidak bisa tidak. Pangeran Kegelapan akan tahu kalau aku tidak melaksanakannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik mataku, tepat pada matanya yang dipenuhi ketakutan pada wajahnya yang pucat.

Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah melepasnya pergi setelah itu. Kalau saja aku langsung membunuhnya.

Desa Muggle yang kecil. Sunyi dan damai.

Karenanya kejadian sekecil apapun jelas akan membuat geger. Apalagi seorang gadis yang bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Death Eaters. Meski tak ada yang tahu keberadaan kami sebagai penyihir. Yang mereka tahu, gadis itu lepas dari cengkeraman 'penjahat' Meski telah ternoda ..

Aku mengawasi rumahnya saat ia kupulangkan malam itu. Aku mengawasi rumahnya besok paginya, saat kepala desa, keamanan desa, dan banyak orang lain, berkerumun di rumahnya. Aku mengawasi rumahnya lagi malamnya. Besok siangnya. Kapanpun aku ada waktu, selepas dari tugasku selaku Death Eaters.

Dan aku perhatikan perutnya yang semakin membesar ..

Saat itu adalah saat di mana aku menyerahkan diri pada Dumbledore. Beberapa waktu aku tidak ke sana, menyibukkan diriku dengan tugas baruku selaku pengajar di Hogwarts. Dan membiasakan diri pada dua duniaku.

Saat aku kembali bisa mengawasinya di desa itu, perutnya telah semakin membesar.

Demi Merlin! Mengapa tidak ia gugurkan saja? Mengapa ia harus menanggung beban yang timbul bukan karena salahnya? Mengapa ia harus menanggung penderitaan ini?

Aku yakin ia tidak dalam keadaan bahagia seperti calon ibu lainnya yang hamil dalam sebuah pernikahan yang wajar. Yang jelas ia pasti menanggung cemooh orang lain. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa berbagi rasa pada pasangannya tentang mual dan pusing, tentang pegal dan nyeri. Dan siapa yang akan mengantarnya periksa kandungan? Siapa yang akan membelikannya kiwi, pickles, atau plum?

Dan aku sempatkan diriku mengawasinya lagi. Agak sulit kini, karena aku juga harus waspada akan kehadiran Death Eaters yang lain, yang mungkin saja curiga akan kehadiranku yang berulang ke sini.

Tiba saatnya ia melahirkan. Laki-laki, itu kudengar dari sumber setempat. Prematur ..

Laki-laki memang lemah. Penakut. Pecundang. Kaum wanitalah sesungguhnya yang kuat. Menanggung beban seperti apapun .. jasmani maupun ruhani .. tanpa banyak mengeluh.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karenanya.

Dan aku mengawasi anak itu tumbuh dari hari ke hari. Aku tahu ada yang salah. Dia tidak bertumbuh seperti anak lain.

Cara jalannya.

Posisi kepalanya.

Posisi tangannya.

Dan (maaf), air liur yang selalu menetes dari mulutnya.

Down syndrome, Muggle menyebutnya.

Terlahir dari ibu yang terlalu muda, atau terlalu tua, atau terlalu sering melahirkan, atau mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang tidak diperbolehkan bagi ibu hamil. Atau ibu yang mengalami stress berat pada saat hamil.

Dua hal aku tahu pasti. Dia terlalu muda untuk hamil. Dan dia pasti mengalami stress yang sangat, akan kehamilan yang tidak diharapkannya ini.

Demi Merlin!

Dan aku hanya berdiri diam di sini? Mengawasinya?

Ya, hanya itu yang aku bisa lakukan dari hari ke hari. Sampai saat aku perhatikan, dia tak pernah keluar rumah lagi mengawasi anaknya bermain, atau menyuapinya seperti biasa.

Ke mana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Dengan menajamkan pendengaranku, kutahu kalau dia sakit.

Dalam beberapa hari juga tentu akan sembuh, pikirku, Atau tepatnya, harapku.

Dan harapanku tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Dia tidak pernah keluar rumah lagi.

"Selamat siang. Aku .." tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat. Di hadapanku, di pembaringan, terbaring lemah seorang wanita kurus kering dan lemah. Matanya seakan menyorotkan penderitaan demi penderitaan yang dialaminya. Mata yang sama dengan malam itu ..

Di meja di sampingnya terletak berbagai peralatan Muggle dengan lampu yang berkedap-kedip, dengan grafik zigzag naik turun, entah apa lagi,. Dari mulutnya, dari hidungnya, dari lengannya, semua ada selang terpasang ke peralatan-peralatan itu.

"Aku tahu siapa kau," potongnya lirih.

Aku tersentak. Benarkah? Setelah aku memberanikan diri untuk menjenguknya, tadinya berharap dia tak mengenaliku dan hanya mengira aku pengunjung biasa ..

Seorang anak laki-laki sekira limabelas tahun menghambur masuk ruangan, naik ke atas pembaringan dengan gerakan yang canggung. Seolah dia baru berusia lima tahun. Air liurnya menetes membasahi selimut ibunya. Anak laki-laki yang sering aku lihat. Dari kejauhan.

"Ma - ma," katanya tergagap. Baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Kenalkan ini David," katanya padaku. Anak itu memandangku tajam penuh tanya, namun tak urung diulurkan juga tangannya yang tak bisa dikatakan lurus.

"Si- siapa ini, Ma?" tanyanya.

"Ini orang yang baik hati itu. Yang membelikan David mainan kapal-kapalan,"

Sekali lagi aku tersentak. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau mainan itu dariku? Aku menaruh bungkusan mainan itu di depan pintu rumahnya, dinihari ulang tahun David ke limabelas, beberapa minggu lalu ..

Bocah itu terlonjak kegirangan, "Apay! Apay! Apit sekayang punya apay!" sahutnya sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan terjatuh karena gerakannya yang canggung. Tapi ia tidak mengeluh, tidak menangis, melainkan cepat-cepat berdiri kembali. "Apit ambil apay! Ayo kita main," dan ia menghilang ke ruangan sebelah masih dengan teriakannya untuk mengambil kapal itu dan mengajak bermain.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan padaku, menatapku lekat-lekat, tembus langsung ke sel terdalam di jantungku.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," katanya lemah.

"Terima kasih? Tapi aku .."

"Aku tahu. Kau yang membayar biaya persalinan. Kau yang mengirim pakaian bayi. Susu bayi. Mainan-mainan, buku-buku, membayari pendaftaran SLBnya, uang sekolahnya, semuanya .."

Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Tiba-tiba matanya memejam. Dan salah satu peralatan di meja itu membunyikan bunyi 'tiiiiiiit' yang nyaring. Garis zigzag tadi telah menjadi garis lurus. Bergegas masuk beberapa Muggle dengan baju putih, ribut mencoba berbagai teknik.

Aku hanya terpana.

"Maaf, Sir? Anda keluarganya?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Silakan menunggu sebentar di luar, kami akan mencoba menolong semaksimal mungkin,"

Gontai aku menunggu di luar ruangan. Anak laki-laki tadi menghampiriku dengan kapal-kapalan di tangannya. Mainan Muggle yang aku asal ambil saja ketika di toko, dipeluknya seolah benda paling berharga di dunia. Dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti, kucoba untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku berurusan dengan anak yang kelakuannya seperti anak kecil begini. Di Hogwarts, anak termuda pasti sudah berusia sebelas tahun, atau paling tidak hampir sebelas. Dengan kelakuan yang wajar bagi anak seusia mereka, tentunya.

Seorang wanita setengah baya yang kurasa pengasuhnya, mendekatinya. Dengan lembut ia memeluk remaja yang seperti balita itu, memandangku minta maaf, "Sudah waktunya David tidur siang. Bagaimana keadaan Anastatia?"

Aku menggeleng lemah.

Wanita itu menghela napas prihatin. Dielusnya bocah yang sudah mulai menguap itu. "Kasihan David," ucapnya lirih, "Dia tak punya ayah, dan sekarang ibunya akan meninggalkannya pula,"

Aku hanya bisa terpekur. Aku kehabisan kata. Aku kehilangan suara.

"Keluarga dari Anastatia Winters,"

Ucapan perawat itu mengejutkanku. Tentu maksudnya aku, kan tadi aku mengaku-aku begitu.

Bergegas aku masuk ruangan. Perawat itu mengiringiku sambil berbisik, "Maafkan kami Sir. Kami telah berusaha sebisanya. Tapi hanya Dia yang tahu apakah usaha kami akan berhasil atau tidak,"

Tak tahu kenapa aku mengangguk.

Di pembaringan itu dia nampak semakin tak berdaya. Tangannya yang tersambung selang infus terangkat lemah ke arahku.

Aku menggenggamnya. Dingin.

Nampaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia sudah tak kuasa lagi. Cepat-cepat kukumpulkan semua nyaliku. Harus. Saat ini. Tak ada waktu lagi. Tak ada kesempatan kedua.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian malam itu. Aku tahu itu perbuatan tak termaafkan, tapi aku minta maaf," Seribu kata yang sudah kurancang, hanya itu yang bisa kuungkapkan.

Dia menggeleng lemah. Senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya yang biru.

"Da .. vid .." ia berusaha keras mengeluarkan suara.

Kugenggam tangannya semakin erat. Aku tahu saatnya makin dekat. Aku, Severus Snape, penyihir dengan kemampuan tinggi, bahkan tertinggi dalam bidang ramuan, tapi aku tahu aku tak berdaya menghadapi keadaan ini. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah kematian, seperti kata Dumbledore. Sihir, tidak dibuat untuk mencegah kematian yang sudah ditakdirkan, atau menghidupkan yang sudah mati. _No spell can reawaken the dead._

"Anastatia," bisikku berusaha mengemukakan semua yang ingin aku ungkapkan selama beberapa belas tahun ini. Tetapi apa yang bisa terucap hanyalah ..

"Tentang David .. Bolehkah .. bolehkah aku menyayanginya?"

Bibir itu mengukir senyum saat dia pergi.

**FIN**


End file.
